icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cam Extras
This page lists moments that are not necessarily hinting at stronger feelings than friendship 'between 'Carly and Sam, as well as things not mentioned in or directly related to the show. Nitpick Season One iPilot *Sam gives Carly a 'You're not allowed to sleep without me' look when Carly dozes off to the sound of the cello. *Engulfed by Ballet Boy terror, Sam clutches Carly's shoulder for comfort. *Carly wakes Sam up by poking Sam's cheek with her foot. Sam takes no offense to this, and treats it as if it was normal. *Sam looks cozy and content when Carly is leaning into her at the computer and replies, "Yeah," in a cute voice after Carly says her name. *Carly latches onto Sam's arm in their moment of panic over Freddie uploading their personal banter on SplashFace. *Carly gets so nervous for the webshow, she has Sam memorize what she has to do for the show, and Sam actually remembers everything. *Sam's affectionate nickname, Cupcake, for Carly is appropriate, as Carly (and Miranda) love cupcakes. Sam also uses this term to address her future boyfriend Jonah. *Carly and Sam face each other while dancing even though they were invited to dance by two boys. iWant More Viewers *Carly looks at Sam while asking if her and Freddie are staying for dinner. *When discussing her idea for getting more viewers, Carly looks at Sam, and after answering Freddie's question she goes right back to Sam. *Sam nearly straddles Carly on the couch to get the television remote back. *Carly leans more towards Sam than towards Freddie when they're looking at the computer together. iDream of Dance *Carly puts the lemon on Sam's glass first, pours the ice tea, then gives it to Sam before putting lemons on hers and Freddie's glasses. *Carly looks in Sam's direction when proposing that they ask viewers to send in dance videos to iCarly even though Sam's back is turned and she is bending behind the fridge door. *When Freddie gives a video the same rating as Carly did, Sam sarcastically says, "Weird you'd agree with Carly." He responds, with the same tone, "Weird you'd say that" which could imply that either he figured Sam would make fun of him, or would be jealous of him. *When they are dreaming, Sam looks as if she's struggling to get to Carly's side, but Freddie keeps moving in the way. At one point he lifts his arm to stop her from coming any closer. iLike Jake *Jake looks like quite similar to Sam. Many fans think this is one of the reasons why Carly dates him. *Carly places her arm behind Sam and uses it to encourage her to move forward while the girls are shouting about Jake being single. *Carly grips and touches Sam's arm while they are spying on Jake. *Sam breaks up the arguing with Carly and Freddie by saying "I'm gonna puke all over both of you!" iWanna Stay With Spencer *Carly rests her legs on Sam's legs which are elevated by the coffee table while they eat popcorn. iNevel *Sam knows where Spencer and Carly hide their spare key. *Sam: "Nevel called you a fat flower?" Hint of disbelief, "That boy must have crud in his eye." *When Freddie tells Carly to "Come show my lips exactly what he did!", Sam rolls her eyes at him. *When they confront Nevel (with Germy´s help), both Carly and Sam wear heart necklaces. iSpy a Mean Teacher *Carly is not excited to be in a dark room with only Freddie in it because she also doesn't love Freddie 'that way'. iWill Date Freddie *Both Carly and Sam encourage Freddie (in their own ways) to go on a date with Valerie. *When Sam asks for one of Freddie´s baby pictures, Carly reaches over to her, probably playfully slapping her arm (Sam is off-screen). *Carly defends Sam to Freddie and states that Sam doesn't lie, although she's said to be an expert liar. She could mean that Sam doesn't lie to her. *Carly says, "Oh, come on!" in an angry tone when Freddie claims he no longer wants to do iCarly because of how Sam treats him. iWant a World Record *Sam playfully tickles Carly after they put up a video of a boy who tickles himself. iRue the Day *Carly doesn´t move more than necessary when Sam pushes past her to read the second half of Spencer´s back. *Neither Sam nor Carly understand Freddie's long explanation of how to hack into Nevel's computer, and they both say "What?" simultaneously. iHatch Chicks *Sam says, "I love hobos" while discussing what topic to do for the science project with Carly. This is later picked up in iQuit iCarly. *Carly and Sam glance at each other and smile multiple times while they are filming the web show in their bathing suits. *Carly calls for Sam first when she hears a baby chick in the drain. *Sam and Carly both kiss the same elevator glass that their last baby chick is behind in excitement. iPromote Techfoots *When the gang is shown the techfoot shoe for the first time at the headquarters, Sam is leaning unnessarily close to Carly to see a shoe that is right in front of her. *Sam tells Carly "Let's shake it baby!" before they start the webcast. *After buying Spencer a motorcycle, he decides to visit Canada for more of their "bacon" (really sliced ham), and Carly exclaims, "All ham is good ham!", a line Sam would not disagree with. iGot Detention *Instead of trying to get Sam out of detention, Carly decides it's better to get into detention with her to do the show. *Sam and Carly manage to get detention, while Freddie doesn't. *Carly does some truly mischievous things to get in trouble (loosening bolts from a chair to hurt a teacher and setting the fire alarm off), which would be more Sam's style. *Sam is able to get out of an oral report after Carly sets off the fire alarm. *When Sam tells Carly to say why they got detention, she replies " 'Cause we're naughty!" *Carly´s and Sam´s arm are hooked together when they are bathing in Spencer´s gigantic coffee cup at the end. iMight Switch Schools *In the scene where Carly is dreaming about Briarwood and wakes up in her pajamas, she's shown wearing pants with female signs on them. iWin a Date *Carly jokes that Sam has painted her dream when Sam paints a meatball on Gibby's back. iHave a Lovesick Teacher *Carly wears a Penny Tee with the phrase "Parole Baby" on it, a line Sam's cousin Annie stated in iStakeout. Season Two iStage an Intervention *Carly and Sam do a sketch where they eat bananas, similar to one that Fleck and Dave do for their video in "iQuit iCarly." *Carly and Sam sing "Take Me Back" by Backflesh on the web show. *Sam rings the doorbell when she visits Carly, and behaves uncharacteristically polite. *Sam gets Carly to come clean her room with her. *Carly lets Sam eat Spencer's sandwich. *Sam is bummed about not getting invited to a party Carly is going to. *Freddie knows that Carly is coming to him to talk about Sam. iOwe You *Sam goes to Carly when Freddie says Sam never pays back money she borrows. *To earn money to pay off Carly and Freddie, Sam gets a job at Chili My Bowl. If it was only Freddie she owed money, she probably wouldn't have done it. iHurt Lewbert *When Sam pushes Freddie out from in between them during his "confetti cannon" explanation, Carly is wearing a small smirk. *Sam notices that Lewbert's wart is on Carly's shoe. *Both Carly and Sam leave as soon as they realize Mrs. Benson wants to take care of Lewbert. *Sam is disgusted that Freddie slept in only his socks and spits out her chips. Normally Sam likes gross things, and food. *Carly points out to Freddie that his mom cares most about him, and Sam supports her theory. iGo to Japan *Sam knows that Freddie still watches Carly through his peephole and she hits Freddie's door knowing he would be on the other side. *Sam asks Carly if she kept running when a cop chased her, implying that only Carly was there to witness the event, not Freddie. *In the plane, Carly admits that she's a little cold after Sam gets up to pick up a possum, indicating she may be warm when Sam's near. *Carly and Sam are the only ones to jump out of the plane together. The others jumped out alone. *Carly and Sam sleep on the same bed in the hotel room. *Carly listens to Sam´s stomach growling even though she says she doesn´t want to. *When Freddie and Carly carry Sam, Carly is holding Sam´s lower body. iPie *Carly compares the baby's blank expression to Sam being in Math class. *Carly knows how Sam's great grandfather died. *Sam raises her eyebrows in amusement when Carly sings at the funeral. iChristmas *Sam's stocking is right next to Carly's on the car. *Carly always mentions Sam's name before Freddie's. *Sam (as well as Mitch) mentions that Spencer felt she was a bad influence to Carly, so he didn't allow them to be friends, but never says that Carly shared these feelings. *Carly has a considerably boring life without Sam in it ( in her alternate world, Spencer is a lawyer, engaged to Mrs. Benson, Freddie is her soon-to-be nephew, her boyfriend is Nevel, and iCarly never was created ). This shows the impact Sam has on Carly's life, suggesting that Carly needs Sam ( to liven up her mundane life ) just as much as Sam needs her. iMeet Fred *Carly and Sam are the only ones who do horse lips together. *After a while, Carly can't help but be annoyed at Freddie, along with Sam, for "killing" Fred. iGive Away a Car *Carly pulls Sam off Nevel, and holds her back when she tries to hurt Nevel. iRocked the Vote *Carly and Sam prepare for a skit where they 'dance in each other's mouths'. Them inventing that skit could imply they secretly want to be in each other´s mouth (kiss). iLook Alike *Sam and Carly show a web bit about tantrums, which Sam throws when she doesn't get her way. *Carly portrays the girl who has a tantrum, though this is Sam's niche. *Carly fakes a tantrum to stop Freddie and Sam from arguing. *Sam is shocked when her lookalike asks, "Since when did Freddie start looking so hot?" *Carly is aware that Sam goes to a therapist to discuss her "issues" and sarcastically tells her that it's not working. iWant My Website Back *The password to the iCarly website is 'Sam loves Ham'. * When Spencer reels Carly in with his fishing rod, Sam is the closest to the window to pull her inside. iDate a Bad Boy *Sam stands behind Carly somewhat protectively while she talks to Griffin, and when she leaves, she just says "I'll leave you two... to it". It almost sounded as if she was going to say "lovebirds" but didn't. *Sam at first never considered that delinquents like Griffin would be her type, but she seems happy to learn this news. *Sam seemed to mention "kissing" a lot in the episode. *Both Carly and Sam have dated both a nice guy and a bad boy, (For Carly, Freddie/Jake & Griffin; Sam dated Pete and Jonah) showing they look for similar traits in people when they date. *Sam started having bad dreams about a moster eating her soup when Carly and Griffin started dating and stopped having those dreams when Carly and Griffin break up. Some fans think this is a metaphor, where Griffin (the monster) steals Carly (Sam's soup) from her. She stops having these nightmares when Griffin and Carly break up. iMust Have Locker 239 *When Sam asks if they're gonna massage the elderly, Carly responds in a cute voice, "Not todaayyy!" *Carly tells Freddie he's too close when he takes Sam's spot on camera when they are filming a web cast. *After Carly says "Richard White has locker 239!", Sam responds, "Had baby, had!" *Sam missed having her locker next to Carly's. iTwins *Sam playfully snaps at Carly´s hand. *Sam confides in Carly about her twin coming over and would rather stay at Carly's house than spend time with her sister. *When Freddie asks what's going on, Carly lies to him, and says "Nothing!" instead of telling him about what's bothering Sam. *Sam despises stripes on guys, but has no problem wearing stripes, nor with girls wearing stripes. *Melanie shows attraction to Freddie. Since she is displayed as being the total opposite of Sam, this could imply Sam isn´t attracted to Freddie ( or to guys at all ). *Carly knows why Sam can't stand the letter 'Q'. *Freddie gloats about kissing who he thinks is Sam, and Sam seems to feel insulted by this to the point of annoyance. *Sam insults Freddie after he suggests that they kissed, likely a reminder to Freddie to zip his lips about their kiss. Oddly, she's able to keep a straight face, and her feelings about the kiss are veiled. *Carly insists that Sam is telling the truth about Melanie to Freddie, until Sam tells her to drop it. *'Carly': He loves to be right. :Sam: All boys do. :Carly: Totally *Sam lets Freddie think he's got it all figured out, but never admits to kissing him, like he thought she did. iFight Shelby Marx *Sam grabs onto Carly somewhat aggressively when she gets excited during the Shelby Marx fight. *Sam puts up posters with Freddie to promote Carly's fight and Sam playfully pokes Carly's belly in excitement for her match. *Sam teaches Carly how to trash talk for a press conference. *Sam sits next to the podium during the press conference. Mirroring the line-up of Shelby´s team, it is the place of the emotional supporter and the person most important to the fighter. *When Shelby confronts Carly, Sam defends her, and when Freddie tries to change the subject (as well as disregarding the seriousnes of the situation), she elbows him in the gut. Season Three iCook *Carly looks on in amusement when Sam shows off her locker security system by frying a knackwurst. iSpeed Date *After Carly is turned down by Nate, she mentions that there are no other boys she likes to ask to the dance. After this, she asks if Sam is going to the dance. *Sam says "There are no guys at this school that don´t make me sick." Apparently, her past relationships with boys frustrated her a lot. *Carly gently grabs Sam's wrist to stop her from going to throw Fat Cakes at joggers. *When Spencer does windmills and knocks out Freddie, Sam joins in. Carly watches and decides to do the same thing, not caring that Freddie is knocked out. *Both Carly and Sam talk over boys to take up their time during their speed dating sessions. iCarly Awards *Carly and Sam's dresses look similar. *When the iCarly awards are starting, Sam and Carly are commenting on each other saying things like, "Isn't she beautful?", and, "No she looks much better!" *Carly and Sam are wearing red and blue respectively, which could be a call back to an episode iMust Have Locker 239, where an art teacher and Spencer "make purple" by combining red and blue paint that they get all over each other's faces when they kiss in the episode. *Carly jokes that a turtle looks better than most of Sam's past boyfriends. *Sam gives a hurt look after Carly makes this joke. *Carly tells Freddie to move to the left when he is too close to her, but when Sam is standing too close to her, she isn´t bothered by it. *When Sam returns from the bathroom, she shoves Freddie out of her spot. iFind Lewbert's Lost Love *On the Lewbert cam, Carly and Sam are heard singing "My World" together, the song from the video they tried to help Ginger Fox make. *When they prank call Lewbert, both Carly and Sam imitate guy voices, each humored by one another's fake voice. *Sam accepts that Carly doesn´t help her get her phone from Lewbert´s office, but simply hefts Freddie over her shoulder and carries him away to help her. iMove Out *When the petographers vandalize the iCarly studio, Carly agrees with Sam that they should retaliate and she attempts to graffiti the studio. *When Sam calls them to attention, Carly immediately runs to her to get an item to vandalize with. *Sam snaps at Freddie when he says "It's easy", after Carly admits its her first time vandalizing something. *Carly doesn't scold Sam after she steals Harmoo from the petographers, and throughout the episode is supportive of Sam's vandalizing to get even with the petographers. This could be Sam's behavior starting to rub off on Carly. iEnrage Gibby *After Freddie says the line, "I want one of those!", originally Sam was going to put her arm around Carly and say "Dude, you can't even get one of THESE", but it was cut from the episode due to it taking place after iSaved Your Life. *Carly takes a page out of Sam's book and they sell one of Spencer's sculptures for $4,000: ** Carly: Let's get some real money out of this guy. ** Sam: (pats Carly´s head) Yeah that's my girl! *Carly has been known to be a bad liar, (iPromise Not To Tell) but she seems to have no problem when her and Sam lie to trick an art critic who gave Spencer a bad review. iSpace Out *Both Carly and Sam believe the billionaire when he lies about monkeys being in their space pods, and getting autographs from Johnny Depp. *Sam and Carly seem to both have been affected by the closed in space, as Sam freaks out for most of the episode, while Carly jumps out of the pod close to the end. *Carly yells at Freddie to "shut up!" but says nothing to Sam when she begins to feel claustrophobic. iFix a Popstar *Carly plays with Sam's shoelaces nonchalantly. *Sam and Carly both mock the idea that Ginger Fox was considered hot back in the days. iWon't Cancel the Show *Carly is indifferent to Freddie's Spanish tirade, caring more about what happened to Sam. *Carly stops Spencer from revealing that Sam is in jail, and does not disclose it to the fans on iCarly. *It's suggested that Carly and Sam were going to do another edition of the pathetic play, ( "The Cowboy With A Mustache and The Idiot Farmgirl Who Thought the Mustache was a Squirrel" ) one where Carly seems to give flirtatious vibes towards Sam, possibly acting a part. However, while Carly does the sketch with Spencer, most of the time she is looking away from him, which gives the impression that she'd only act that way with Sam, and that she is fully aware of her actions. *Carly appears less comfortable doing the same sketch with Spencer as she did with Sam. iBelieve in Bigfoot * Sam takes Carly and leaves with her to class, disregarding Freddie. She also gives the bullhorn Carly was holding to Freddie, so he would get in trouble by Ms. Briggs, not Carly. * Carly and Sam research Bigfoot together, although Sam disagrees that he really exists. * Carly wakes up Sam by messing up her hair a bit; neither Freddie nor Spencer say anything for Sam to wake up. * Sam and Carly share a window when they are looking out for Bigfoot (while Freddie and Spencer is on the other side). * Carly smiles and laughs when Freddie describes what Sam could be dreaming about. * Carly and Sam try to drag Spencer to where he found Bigfoot. * Sam and Carly run along the same path when they hear the RV going off, while Spencer and Freddie go off in separate directions. iPsycho *Carly and Sam both dance with Cramps the clown, not with Nora. *Sam and Carly perform another edition of "The Cowboy and the Idiot Farm Girl" sketch, one where Sam is scripted to play a male, and Carly seems to flirt with her throughout the short play. Also, Sam's character is written to grab Carly during the sketch. *Nora kisses a female character played by Daniella Monet. Although the kiss is more on the cheek than the lips, an intimate scene like this between same-sex characters could be an indication that Dan is willing to try how far he can go with a same-sex relationship on Nickelodeon. *Sam shows an aversion to being stuck in closed off spaces, much like Carly had in iSpace Out. iBeat the Heat *Sam takes Carly's paper with her assignment on it, and when Carly sees what she does with it says "Ew," (with a smile). It doesn't sound as if she is grossed out in the slightest by it, she seems more amused by Sam's actions. Sam then explains that "her pits are moist." *After Sam wipes her armpits with Carly's assignment paper, she offers it back to Carly, who says in a sweet tone, "No thanks." *Carly and Sam are close together standing at the counter, despite the heat, when Spencer comes in with the air conditioner. They also share a side of the air conditioner as well. *Sam asks Carly to rub her neck first. Carly seems to refuse only because she has to work on her science project. *Sam agrees to be nice in Sabrina's presence in a defeated tone after Carly admonishes her, showing once more what power Carly has over Sam. ''Note: Sam has shown no serious interest in dating a boy at all during the third season. Season 4 iGot a Hot Room *Sam sits on a barstool at Carly´s right side during breakfast, making her the person closest to Carly. *In the series, Carly and Sam both had jobs, and hated them. iSam's Mom *Carly seems oddly amused that Sam is "extra-feisty today." when she comes in before iCarly. *Carly and Sam don´t really notice Freddie starting the show when they are talking about Sam's problems, showing that they are off in their own world. *Carly shows more concern than anger when Sam shows up at 4 in the morning. *The fact that Carly finds Sam´s tamale in her bed implies that they share Carly´s bed. *Carly picks up Sam's "I ♥ Vegas" underwear that Sam left on the stairs. *Neither Carly nor Sam like "Celebrities Underwater." *Carly mentions that Sam is already living with her to try and dissuade Mrs. Benson and Freddie from staying with her and Spencer. *Sam is particularly hurt by the fact that her mom never compliments her on iCarly, the show she does with Carly. Carly seems to share the frustration as well when she hears about it. iGet Pranky *Carly talks about waiting to prank someone in a manner oddly similar to finding the right person to be in a relationship with. Sam, in response, tells her that she has to do it sooner. *While Carly is showing Sam and Freddie her prank she pulled on Gibby, she is very close to Sam, and they're practically leaning on each other. *The fact that Sam has a crush on Spencer indicates she likes people close to Carly, or associated with Carly. *Carly nonchalantly mentions checking Freddie's pulse, implying that Sam has shocked him or knocked him unconscious before. *Sam raises her eyebrows and says "Mama likey!" after hearing Carly's plan to stop Spencer from pulling pranks. iSell Penny-Tees *When Sam remarks, "Did I tell you people?", Carly smiles and says, "You told us people." *Carly knows how Sam would cook the food for the restaurant she has in mind. *Sam is hurt when Carly rejects her restaurant idea. Carly would soon agree with Sam to sell Penny Tees. *Carly and Sam do a little dance when Sam says "iCarly's in the Penny Tee bidness!!!" *Carly makes sure to note that Sam hasn't done anything to help, and had been M.I.A the whole week. *Carly is less hesitant to follow Sam than Freddie is. iStart a Fan War *Sam can instantly tell when Carly has a "major" crush on Adam, while Freddie is confused as to what's going on. *Neither Sam nor Carly know about World of Warlords like Spencer and Freddie do. *In scenes where Carly notices Adam, Sam seems to be amused at Carly's crush. *Sam isn´t too enthusiastic to save Freddie and only does it (once) when Carly orders her to do so. *Carly immediately identifies Sam's drink as a Fat Shake, even though she never had seen one previously. *After Carly is upsetted by Adam leaving the panel, Sam grudgingly brings him back, though tied up. *For some reason, Carly pauses after saying "Freddie's not dating me, Sam's not dating Freddie." before she states that none of them are dating, suggesting that iCarly may know of the Cam fanbase. *When the iCarly trio gives their speech about shipping, Sam looks at Carly before stating that "We're above average looking teenagers, with... 'those feelings' ". *Sam smirks when Carly mentions liking the guy "tied up with an extension cord." *Once Adam is attacked by the "Creddie" fans, Sam seems to encourage Carly to get over him. iHire An Idiot *When Spencer suggests hiring an intern, Sam asks "Will '''it' bathe me?" The fact that she doesn´t specify a gender could imply that she doesn´t care if a boy or girl touches her. *Neither Carly nor Sam show serious interest in dating Cort, but treat him more like a pretty pet or even like their own kid. iPity The Nevel *Carly and Sam stand on one side of the couch when Nevel comes to them for help, while Freddie stays on the other one. *Sam's line "It won´t work on us." when Freddie uses his vampire voice might imply Carly and Sam aren´t attracted to things girls usually like. iOMG *Carly is the referee of Sam and Freddie's arm wrestling contest, and plays the part in a serious manner. *Though Freddie wasn't going to win, Carly kept time to see how long it would take for Sam to beat him. *Once again, Sam and Freddie are put up against each other, and Carly literally plays the mediator. *Carly says "She's just a little awkward about liking guys." That could possibly mean she may not be attracted to them. *When Carly asks Sam "Don't you want a nice boyfriend?" she seems hesitant about it. *After Carly tells Sam to "Go for it, make a move", and "I want you to be happy" she moves closer to Carly and it seems like she was going to kiss her. *Most believe that this episode automatically means Sam is now in love with Freddie, but after the kiss, she looks extremely awkward. It's possible she was just trying to make sure her feelings weren't directed at Freddie. *The look on Carly's face when seeing Freddie and Sam kiss is an expression of pure shock, possibly jealousy. iParty with Victorious *Both Sam and Carly engage in the game Sam was playing with Freddie, and presumably win this "Boomba" game (possibly the purpose of it is to hit the other person with an object). *Sam is upset upon learning that Steven is cheating on Carly. *While Freddie playfully teases Carly, Sam refrains from doing the same thing. *When the iCarly trio first meet the panda, Sam merely replies, "Hollywood," before putting her arm around Carly in a half hug. *After Carly learns that Steven is a cheater, Sam wants to either give him a royal fizz-bin, a regular fizz-bin, or beat him up with a butter sock. *Carly and Sam are shown to be able to communicate silently (as is Freddie). *Sam refuses to let go of the idea that Steven is cheating on Carly and insists they find out the truth. Showing that she either cares for Carly very much and/or she was jealous. *When Carly and Sam sing together during the mashup, their lines are "I know somehow we're gonna get there/ And feel so wonderful," possibly commemorating their friendship. Cam moments on iCarly.com and other iCarly Media *'Carly and Sam: The Early Years Gallery:' One photo mentions that Sam thought about getting the picture of her with Carly ( on her iCarly tee shirt ) tattooed on her back. ( see the picture here ) *'The Milk vs Hammers Random Debate: '''Sam and Freddie have a debate, whilst in two separate tubs and all goes well until they start arguing. Soon they are disregarding the debate and making animal noises ( "Quack!" "Meow!" ). Suddenly, Carly appears out of Sam's tub ( with almost NO room to lay down, so she was pretty close to Sam ) and says "Neigh!" with a smirk on her face. ( Watch the debate here ) Milk vs Hammers.jpg|Milk vs Hammers debate. Milk vs Hammers 2.jpg|Milk vs Hammers debate ending. IVote Sam asks.jpg|"Who should Carly kiss?" poll. *'Carly's Pet Peeves blog:' Carly's first pet peeve is about Sam eating off of her plate. ( Carly's blog ) *'Letter To That Kid Who Put My Phone Number On The Internet blog: Carly threatens the person who put her number on the internet by saying that she's gonna let Sam break his nose. ( Carly's blog ) *'''iVote- Sam asks poll: Before New Year's Eve, Sam asks iCarly fans who should Carly kiss to ring in the new year, the choices being Griffin, Freddie, Gibby, or "Someone New". If she puts an undefined option to such a poll, it can be suspected she is secretly implying herself. *'Missy and Me—Back in the Day blog: '''Carly shows a photo of her and Missy when they were younger, and beneath it is the same picture, except Sam photodocked it to cover Missy's face with hers. Carly also hints that Sam may be jealous of Missy. ( Missy and Me--Back in the Day ) *'Fourth of July Party Throwing Tips blog:' Again, Carly first mentions Sam in her blog, and reveals that Sam can eat 47 ribs in 6.5 minutes. ( Fourth of July Party Throwing Tips ) *'Lewbert's Male Model Pics blog:' Carly buys the pictures of Lewbert as a gift for Sam. At the end of the blog, Sam says she's not giving up the pictures for anything ( possibly a nod to iDon't Wanna Fight ). ( Lewbert's Male Model Pics blog ) *'Who Looks Better blog:' Carly writes that Sam went out into the streets and asked 100 people whether Carly or Spencer wore their dress better. Carly wins 99.5 percent of the votes, due to everyone except Gibby voting for her. Sam considers his vote .5 percent of the votes and not 1 percent because she thinks he must have half a brain for not thinking Carly looked better. ( Who Looks Better blog ) *'Sam's Mom FINALLY watches iCarly blog:' Sam doesn´t think it´s necessary to mention Freddie by name, but simply says "...me and Carls and that other guy started our little webshow...".(Sam's mom FINALLY watches iCarly) *'How to be Sam Puckett for Halloween blog:' Carly writes a blog detailing how others should dress and behave to pull off her best friend's look on Halloween. ( How To Be Sam Puckett for Halloween blog ) *'iCarly box sets and iTunes:' Almost every iCarly DVD shows a picture of Carly and Sam ( whether on the case, or on the DVD menu ) posing together. iTunes dedicated an entire episode list themed on love to Carly and Sam, which had a main photo of the two. Underneath the picture of them smiling, there's hearts, as well as text that reads "XOXO iCarly". *'iCarly Soundtrack': After some tracks, Carly and Sam have some distinct interactions in the cast dialogues after songs. **In "The Countdown," Carly tells Sam to finish eating her taco, while Freddie counts down, omitting the one. **Right after listening to "Leave It All To Me" by Miranda Cosgrove, Sam says "I liked that one. Nice lead vocal", then makes fun of Freddie after he says "I'd love to stay your baby!" on the track ""What's Next Baby?" **Sam asks Carly which song is next, and when Carly announces the next song in "About Me," Freddie says "About me?", to which Sam replies in an annoyed tone, "Not you." **Carly learns in the track "Build-A-Bra" that Sam went there without her, and seems to be a little bit hurt until Sam shows her the new bra she bought. **Sam has no socks on in "Sam's Second Toe," to the annoyance of Freddie, but Carly notices that her second toe is bigger than her third toe, which Sam explains as being a sign of intelligence. When Freddie makes fun of her for this, she beats him, and Carly commands her to "put the fork down!", to which she complies. **In "Locked In The Closet," Carly plays "Truth or Dare with Sam, and after Sam picks 'truth', Carly asks her to say something terrible she's done that no one knows about. Sam confesses that an hour and a half prior, she locked Freddie's mom in a closet, terrify Freddie, and earning a few laughs from Carly. **Both Carly and Sam complain about Valerie, Freddie's ex-girlfriend in "We Hated Your Girlfriend." When Sam is about to call Valerie something possible dirty, Carly stops her, and Sam insists that she was going to call her a "pain". They also advise Freddie to listen to the song "Girlfriend" very closely, showing their united front in their dislike of Valerie. **Sam finishes a fruit salad in "Blueberry Belly Button", and Carly tells her to take the blueberry out of her bellybutton, to which she replies "No, it's happy there..." **Freddie introduces the next song, and Sam ponders how the band earned their name. After Carly explains the story behind the band name, Sam tells her about a time her mom left her at a gas station when she was really little. Carly feels bad about this, until Sam mentions that there was at least a snack machine there. **While trying to explain to her that she's out of root beer, Carly finds Sam doing something eccentric, and screams at her to stop in "You Can't Do That!" Sam stops, but doesn't see how it is a big deal **In "Ten Things Boys Like," Carly tells Sam about a list she has with things guys like, and asks her to figure out the number one thing boys like. Sam is unable to get the right answer, which Freddie correctly guesses as girls. **Sam accidentally sits on Carly's earbuds in "Headphones are Huge", and apologizes and gives them to her. After getting them back, Carly complains that they're warm. They later commiserate with Spencer for not being popular when he was younger. ** Both Sam and Carly find Freddie's improv to be boring and not fun in "Suckish Improv Game." ** After Sam searches a video in "World's Fattest Priest," Carly automatically knows that it's about the World's Fattest Priest. Although Carly is initially disgusted with the video description Sam provides, ("World's Fattest Priest Jumproping With No Shirt On") she tells Sam to "Click play," and they are both grossed out by the video. **In "The New Way," Carly's excited to let Sam hear "Leave It All To Me" in a different way (it's remixed). **Sam reminds that Carly that she is thinking about Jake Krandall on the track "So Hot It Hurts Me" in a teasing and playful tone of voice. **Carly and Sam introduce the song "Take Me Back" in "Their Music Is Soooo Good," and learn that Spencer downloaded the song, although he was kicked out of the band that recorded the song. *'iCarly: Maybe!!!: DanWarp posted a video on July 5, 2011 of Carly and Sam exchanging conversation using only the word "maybe" in various different tones. The lights are dim, romantic music is playing, and Sam is lying with a flower tucked under her arms. Originally, back on July 16, 2009, DanWarp posted a very similar video with the "maybe" conversation being exchanged between Carly and Freddie. Later, on January 18, 2010, the episode iSaved Your Life, in which Carly and Freddie explore being a couple, aired for the first time, suggesting that the video could have been created to foreshadow this event. Following this pattern, it is possible to interpret this video as a foreshadow to Carly and Sam as a couple either in a future episode or as the intended endgame in the years beyond where the series cuts off. *In the gallery for iLostMyMind Sam is openly hugging Carly in the first picture despite Freddie being there as seen here ( iLost My Mind Gallery ). Pairings Similar To Cam '''Drake/ Josh ( "Drake and Josh" ) *Josh (Carly) is smart, responsible, a little obsessive, and has a large temper. *Drake (Sam) is the cooler one, who's indifferent towards school and has a laid back attitude. Brittany/Santana ( "Glee") *Brittany (Carly) and Santana (Sam) are best friends. *Brittany (Carly) already had many boyfriends, but most of them didn't last very long. *Brittany (Carly) and Santana (Sam) are in love but they hide their feelings because they're afraid of what people might say. *Brittany (Carly) is sweet and kind. *Santana (Sam) is rude and kind of aggressive. *Santana (Sam) is always protecting Brittany (Carly) and vice versa. *Santana is brunette and Brittany is blond, like Carly and Sam are. Trina/Tori (Torina) ( "Victorious" ) *Tori (Carly) is the responsible, smart one, while Trina (Sam), is the rebellious, lazy, and obnoxious one. *Trina and Tori argue throughout the show, and like Carly and Sam, are practically complete opposites. *Although at times, Trina and Tori show concern for each other as well. Miley/Lilly ( "Hannah Montana" ) *Miley (Carly) is the popular one, while Lilly (Sam) is her sarcastic, funny best friend. Alex/Sonny ( "Wizards of Waverly Place/Sonny with a Chance ) *A crossover ship. Alex (Sam) is cynical, rude, and funny while Sonny (Carly) is the star of a show, has an upbeat attitude, and creates ideas for her show. *The actresses Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato draw comparisons to Cam, as they seem to be great friends in real life, and are often paired together. Carter/Rosalinda ( Princess Protection Program ) * Rosie (Carly) is a very feminine princess. * Carter (Sam) is a girl who works at her father's bait shop. Paige/Alex ( "Degrassi" ) * Paige (Carly) is responsible, worrisome, and intelligent. * Alex shares the same troubled, apathetc outlook as Sam. * Paige and Alex fight whenever Paige is controlling, or Alex is lazy and irresponsible, similar to Sam and Carly's fights. *Alex has a home life that is almost like Sam's. Serena/Blair ( "Gossip Girl" ) *Serena and Blaire put their relationship with each other above one's with significant others. *They have a sisterly bond which people clearly notice. Claire/Gretchen ( "Heroes" ) ''' *Claire can keep a level head, but worries a lot about Gretchen, like Carly does with Sam. *Gretchen is impulsive at times, and sometimes wishes for Claire to open up, and not be afraid. *Like Sam and Carly, Gretchen absolutely adores Claire, while Claire considers Gretchen the friend she's wanted her whole life. '''Luke/Noah ( Nuke, "As the World Turns" ) *Luke and Noah could be considered the male counterparts of Sam and Carly, as they are similar in appearance. *Noah tends to spend more time at Luke's house than his own ( the same could be said for Sam staying at Carly's ) *Noah has a father in the military, as does Carly. *Noah tends to behave more conservatively, while Luke is outgoing and willing to take risks. Sora/Riku & Axel/Roxas ( SoRiku, Akuroku, "Kingdom Hearts" ) *Sora and Riku are best friends, as are Axel and Roxas. *Each of them risked their lives for the safety of their friend, and treated them differently than others. *Riku and Axel draw comparisons to Sam, as they are slick talkers, they can tell when something will have a bad result, and tend to be competitive. * Sora and Roxas show resemblance to Carly with their sense of justice, loyalty, and at times complete obliviousness. Nico/Grady ( "Sonny With a Chance" ) ''' *Nico (Carly) and Grady (Sam) are another example of a male version of (Cam) Sam/Carly. '''Harper/Alex ( "Wizards of Waverly Place" ) *Harper (Carly) and Alex (Sam) have a very close friendship. *Harper (Carly) is smart and Alex (Sam) is devious and sarcastic. True/Lulu ( "True Jackson VP" ) *True and Lulu are best friends; True is successful and fashionable, Lulu is her random counterpart. Cory/Shawn ( "Boy Meets World" ) ''' *Cory (Carly) is sassy, a bit high strung and tends to overreact, and tends to follow the rules. He is also the less cool one out of the two of them. *Shawn (Sam) is rebellious, doesn't care for school, is the cooler one out of the two of them, and has a bad home life. *He also spends more time at Cory's house than his own and considers Cory's family his own family much like Sam does with Carly's brother, Spencer. *Cory and Shawn also have what viewers might see as a 'bromance' and have been best friends their whole lives. *Cory and Shawn also had an episode where they "broke up" much like Carly and Sam did in iQuit iCarly. '''SpongeBob/Patrick ( "SpongeBob SquarePants" ) * SpongeBob (Carly) is nice and usually very happy. * Patrick (Sam) is lazy, eats a lot of food, and is not very smart. * Sometimes Patrick (Sam) can get aggressive and mean. * SpongeBob and Patrick have been best friends since they were babies, and there have been several scenes suggesting a relationship between them. *SpongeBob and Patrick's friendship could be seen as similar to Carly and Sam's. In one episode of both shows, the characters become parents, raising baby chicks (iCarly), and a baby scallop (SpongeBob SquarePants) King Julien and Skipper ( "The Penguins of Madagascar" ) *Skipper is the leader of the Penguins and can get upset much like Carly,and Julien has a tolerant behavior similar to Sam. Edd and Eddy ( "Ed, Edd n Eddy" ) ' * Edd is intelligent and kind like Carly * Eddy is similar to Sam. '''Other Girl/CuteWendy ( "CuteWendy" ) ' *The Other Girl is intelligent like Carly. * CuteWendy is crazy,and manipulative much like Sam (except Wendy often shoots people with guns in the webcomic) 'Zane/Riley ( Ziley/Rane, "Degrassi" ) ' *Much like Riley, Sam has deep insecurities and uses violence to resolve problems. *Riley and Sam both seemed to feel weird about their first kiss. *Carly and Zane ended up joining something for Sam and Riley (Carly entered a beauty pageant for Sam, while Zane joined the football team to spend time with Riley). *Carly and Zane both tend to be gentle, understanding and outgoing. *Zane and Riley have argued several times, then made up (same as Carly/Sam in iQuit iCarly). '''Buford/ Baljeet (Buljeet "Phineas and Ferb") Baljeet (Carly) is a very studious person and gets good grades. Buford (Sam) is the more obnoxious, violent one of the two. Eli/Clare ( Eclare, "Degrassi" ) *Clare (Carly) has values, and Eli (Sam) tends to challenge her to step out of her comfort zone. *Eli has a rebellious nature, as does Sam. Clare tends to look out for him, like Carly does for Sam. Numbuh 2/Numbuh 4 ( "Codename: Kids Next Door" ) *Numbuh 2 (Carly) is nice and smart. *Numbuh 4 (Sam) is tough, short-tempered, and mostly rude. *The two are usually seen together as much as Carly and Sam are. Bianca/Reese ( Breese/Rianca, "All My Children" ) *Bianca is a fashionista, much like Carly. *Reese, although tough, is also shown to be weak emotionally, a trait that is shared by Sam. *Both Reese and Sam show interest in things usually men are into (Reese is in construction, while Sam loves MMA). *Bianca and Reese met on a playground after Bianca's daughter (Miranda) hit her in the head with a soccer ball, drawing similarities to how Sam and Carly met. *Reese kissed Zach, (Freddie) but eventually claimed to be in love with Bianca (Cam speculation on iKiss.). CeCe/Rocky ( Rece, "Shake It Up! ) *Rocky is the "good girl" (Carly) and CeCe is the "bad girl" (Sam). *They seem to have a similar dynamic, possibly modeled on Cam. Sophie/Sian (Siophie, "Coronation Street") *Sophie (Carly) is a smart, good-natured girl whilst Sian (Sam) is more wild and ready to break rules. *The girls started out as best friends and it soon evolved to something more, much like what would happen if Carly and Sam had a relationship. Cat/Jade (Cade, "Victorious") *Cat (Carly) is very sweet. *Jade (Sam) is meaner and likes to tease people. *Both are opposites. *Jade treats Cat more nicely than many other people. Robbie/André (Rodré, "Victorious") *André (Carly) is popular and someone who is loved by many people. *Robbie (Sam) has a more miserable life. *They are best friends. Sally Acorn/Amy Rose (Salamy, "Sonic the Hedgehog" Archie comic) *Sally (Carly) and Amy (Sam) are good friends. *They both have an interest in the same boy, Sonic. (Freddie) *Amy is rebellious and loud (Sam) while Sally (Carly) is kinder, but can snap under extreme pressure. Georgette/Rita (Oliver & Company) *Rita is sweet and caring like Carly. *Georgette is rude and obnoxious like Sam. Banzai/Ed (The Lion King) *Banzai is smart like Carly, but Ed is not so smart like Sam. *But Banzai is aggressive like Sam, while Ed is more calm-minded like Carly. Buffy Summers/Willow Rosenberg (Wiffy, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer") *Willow is considered incredibly book smart whereas Buffy is more street smart. Willow is also one to heavily research whereas Buffy mentions a lot that she's not much of the researching type. *Willow very rarely gets into trouble and is considered a kind, good student who is good for Buffy because she keeps Buffy out of trouble. Buffy got kicked out of her old high school and the Principal is constantly looking for excuses to expel Buffy, deeming her a delinquent and a troublemaker. *Both are sarcastic and especially in early seasons shared close proximity with the other along with holding hands or hugging in public settings such as school or at The Bronze. Extremely reminiscent of Carly/Sam in that they seemed to naturally be joined at the hip. *In Season 4, there was an episode that featured the two "making up" to each other for being distant and not being in each other's lives. Went so far as to include both saying, "I love you," to the other as well. *Initially were a part of a foursome much like iCarly. Buffy & Willow as best friends with Xander (Willow's early season crush) as the other friend, and Giles as the father figure in their lives. Popular Cam fanfiction writers, Youtube, and Twitter fans *'turnyourCAMon' - Famous for Cam vids on YouTube, also turnyourCAMon on Twitter. *'Journaliar' - Popular Cam fanfic writer. *'MeLlamoSammo' - She is a fanfiction writer and a veteran editor of this wiki. *'FlailSlashSquee', also FearlessStatic on the wiki - She was the first architect of the Cam page. *'MostlyRadial', also RadixSortFTW on the wiki - He is a Creddie fan, but ships Cam as well. He created the Cam page. *'Mak23686', Mak23686 on Twitter - One of the bureaucrats of this wiki, and one of the architects of the Cam page, along with Roxas82 and FearlessStatic. *'AccioJuicebox ' on Twitter. Also known as MyOversizedDisguise on YouTube. *'Jennetteswagg,' Jennetteswagg on Twitter. *'ArcWeldMan '''on Twitter. *'storyteller125' - He is a fanfiction writer. *'FoxxyClara' twitter for Femslash-addict *'IAMCAGE ' known as cagelirious on twitter, tumblr, and on the wiki Cam Fanfiction '''See Cam Fanfiction' Cam Fansites *Team Cam is the Cam forum. *http://community.livejournal.com/nick_girlslash/12827.html Lists some of the many reasons that Cam is considered canon. *http://the-windowbird.livejournal.com/930.html 5 Reasons Why iSaved Your Life Was Secretly Cam. *The iCarly Fan Forum Cam Thread *Cam-iCarly DeviantArt Group *iShipCam tumblr fanpage. *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_KoSWtdlqnI&feature=player_embedded Other Cam Related Pages *'Cam Relationship' *'Cam Fanfiction' Photo Galleries *'Cam Gallery' *'Cam Friendship Gallery' *'Cam Fan Art' Video Galleries *'Cam Extras Video Gallery' *'Video Gallery:Cam' Category:Shipping Fanfiction Category:Similar Ships Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Moments